Nous, eux, toi & moi
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Ariannah & Aeon Demaesi sont soeur, elles vivent tout les deux a Sioux Falls. Non loin d'elle habitent deux frère, Sam et Dean Winchester. Le cadet des Winchester, donc Sam, est en couple avec Aeon. Dean lui est épris d'un amour inconditionnel pour la soeur cadette de la jeune femme mais cette dernière est blessée ...


**Bonjours ou Bonsoir, comme vous voulez ! Le nouvel OS que je vous propose est fait avec les peronnages de Supernatural Dean et Sam Winchester, ce pendant il ne reprend par le cour de la série et n'est même pas en rapports avec celle ci. Alors pour les fans de supernatural ne soyez pas surpris ! Merci de votre attention, et bonne lecture :) ! **

* * *

><p>Dans la petite ville Sioux Falls, deux sœurs vivaient au calme, toutes les deux, hors de la ville même, dans un coin tranquille au loin. Elles partageaient toute les deux une maison assez grande pour les accueillir toute les deux, même plus. Âgées respectivement de 22 et 24 ans, elles étaient, malgré leur écart de deux ans, deux sœurs extrêmement fusionnelle, cherchant le bonheur de l'autre par tout les moyens, prête à tout faire pour voir l'autre heureuse. Aeon, la plus grande était une jeune femme réfléchi, posée, calme au premier abords, son caractère ne laissait pas présager la diablesse qui somnolait en elle, plutôt sociable, elle n'en restait pas moins mieux dans sa solitude, se plaisant au tour de ses quelques amis sincères qui serait toujours là pour elle dans tout les cas. Arianna, la plus jeune était l'inverse de sa sœur, si pour l'aîné la diablesse dormait, Ari en était a personnification, du genre à foncer tête baissée, impulsive, timide et réservée, elle n'était pas sociable, avait quelque amis par ci par là, mais le plus important pour elle, était sa sœur. Elle n'en avait qu'une comme elle n'avait qu'une seule meilleure amie, qui n'était autre qu'Aeon. Elles se complétaient toute les deux.<p>

Non loin de cette maison, habitaient deux jeunes hommes, deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester. Tout deux âgés de 25 et 27 ans, ils étaient comme les deux sœur, différents mais tellement proches, ils n'en restaient pas moins que deux frères, une relation fraternelle, baser sur l'amour et la violence de ces jeux de garçons. Pour faire un petit point, Sam le plus jeune était assez calme, porté sur des passe temps communs, l'écriture, la musique, l'internet. Dean en revanche était porté sur tout autre chose, la seule chose qui revenait entre les deux frères étaient la musique, et encore, leur goût étaient bien différents, l'aîné des Winchester était un peu comme l'homme fort de la fratrie, très calme, trop calme pour ne pas avoir quelque chose à cacher. Il dissimulait sous ses airs tranquilles et souriant un être presque malsain, qui, quand il avait un corps dans les mains, prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un hommes au grand cœur, et soudainement prêt à tout pour la personne qu'il aime.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps Aeon, devait supporter devoir sa sœur enfermée dans sa chambre où affalée sur le canapé, ne trouvant plus son compte dans rien, elle ne la reconnaissait plus, sa sœur pleine de vie et d'envie de s'amuser, ce petit être si entrain à l'obliger à faire toute sorte de chose, elle n'avait que l'ombre de sa sœur et un garçon était coupable, coupable d'avoir réduis sa propre sœur au néant, perdu entre le regret d'être sorti avec son meilleur ami, mais aussi dans le doute sur elle même. Aeon n'avait pas à subir ça, elle vivait sa vie avec sa sœur certes mais aussi avec l'homme de sa vie, son âme sœur, sa plus belle histoire, son monde en plus beau, sa porte vers l'oublie, à ses côtés elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il était sa bouffé d'air, elle n'avait nul besoin de penser à ce qui était bien ou mal, tout était bien meilleur au côté de son homme. Cet homme qui avait su la conquérir, qui avait plutôt su conquérir son cœur qui avait refermé sur lui mainte barrière et battis main mur, pour s'évité des souffrances inutiles, cet homme n'était autre que le cadet Winchester.<p>

Tombée amoureuse de ses yeux, sous le charme de ses cheveux mi - long, littéralement absorbée par son corps au proportions d'un Dieu grecs, la jeune Aeon n'avait su résister, mais Sam n'avait pas démérité, même conquis au premier regard, sa petite amie n'en était pas rester difficile à séduire, enfin il avait du la pousser à lui avouer ses sentiments, et depuis ses deux amoureux vivaient le plus beau conte de fée, un amour au dimension éternel. Tout les deux était au courant de certaines chose concernant l'aîné des Winchester, dont une qui ne ferrait que rendre heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Ce pendant il était bientôt 2 heures de l'après midi, Aeon était réveillée depuis 9 heures, elle avait eu le temps de remettre toute la maison en place, chantant de pièce en pièce différents titres des Three Days Grace, un groupe sont elle partageait la passion à la fois avec sa sœur, mais aussi avec son petit ami. Ayant tout fini, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, et s'indigna quand elle vit que sa sœur n'était pas levée. Elle monta alors les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa cadette, elle ouvrit la porte et eu un sourire quand elle vit sa petite sœur entourée de peluches et notamment d'un grand et gros nounours à ses côtés, malgré ses 22 ans elle restait tout de même un grande fan de peluche, elle n'oublia ce pendant pas l'heure et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrant grand les rideaux. La jeune femme encore endormis, fut agresser par les rayons d'un soleil capricieux, jouant à cache - cache avec les nuages, elle cacha sa tête en dessous son coussin et remonta la couette jusqu'à sa tête.

- Ari' debout !

- Mmmmph !

- Aller secoue toi, la peste. Faut mettre de l'ordre la dedans, que tu aille te douché et prendre un peu soin de toi !

- Mmmmph !

- Arianna debout !

- Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu m'obliges à me lever ? Dit la jeune femme en s'étirant.

- Si je ne le fait pas, tu ne le ferra pas, et à savoir j'ai une sœur par un ours qui hiberne ! Alors debout et zou à la douche !

- Ça va ! Ça va ! J'me lève, annonça Arianna en se recouchant.

L'aînée leva les yeux au ciel, puis d'un grand geste elle tira les couvertures, les jetant en boule au pied du lit.

- Debout j'ai dit !

- C'est bon !

Arianna ne rechigna plus, même agacé elle se leva, oubliant la douche et partant directement en bas. Laissant Aeon dans sa chambre, elle descendit dans la cuisine et attrapa un bol, le remplissant de céréales avant de partir sur le canapé, son téléphone entre les mains. Sans un mot elle mit la télé, un vieux dessins animés des Bisounours. Elle mangea doucement, mais fut contrarier par une certaine grande sœur qui éteint la télé, se plantant devant elle les mains sur les hanches prenant un air faussement sérieux et coléreux. Déjà que la crinière châtain et blonde au réveille de sa sœur ne lui permettait pas un grand sérieux. Elle s'efforça de ne pas rire. Et commença sérieusement :

- Tu m'énerves tu le sais ça ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Toi tu me pompes l'air je sais pas si tu le savais, mais je viens de te mettre au courant.

- Regarde toi, Ari'.

- Ça va être un peu difficile sans miroir.

- Ah ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Je joue pas je me réveil.

- Tu joues sur les mots ! Oh et puis détourne pas la conversation !

- C'est toi qui la détourne, tu étais censée me faire une leçon de moral, tu passes par 400 chemins.

- Oui revenons en !

- Où ça ? S'amusa la jeune fille.

- Arianna !

- Ok, ok, ça va, je t'écouté je suis tout ouïe.

- Je veux que tu oublie Lucas. Que tu recommences à vivre, que tu reprennes tes ancienne habitudes, que tu rigoles avec Sam, Dean et moi lorsqu'on est ensemble et que tu ne montes pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre.

- Finalement je crois que je vais devoir consulté, pour mes oreilles, j'entends plus rien.

- De toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix ce soir, dit l'aînée fière d'elle.

La jeune femme regarda sa sœur en souriant, puis elle explosa de rire, le genre de menace que pouvait lui faire Aeon n'avait aucun sens, elle était bien trop sage et trop gentille pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que cette fois le regard de son aînée était ténébreux, et elle avait un sourire au penchant machiavélique. Arianna perdit alors son sourire, que lui cachait sa sœur ?

- Tu entends quoi par pas le choix ? Demanda t - elle.

- Par : Sam et Dean viennent manger et très certainement dormir à la maison.

- Pourquoi Dean ?

- Parce-que Dean est tout seul et qu'il est le frère de mon copain, et on allait pas le laisser tout seul.

- Youpi. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part, dit la cadette en se levant.

Ni une, ni deux, Aeon l'attrapa par le bras, regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas la lune, seulement de rester pendant un repas. Que tu sois avec moi, je ne te demande pas grand chose.

- Tu ne demandes pas grand chose, mais ce que tu demandes c'est déjà trop. Je ne promet rien je vais faire un effort. Mais pourquoi Dean est obligé d'être là ?

- Je t'adore ! Je te l'ai dit Dean est tout seul, alors Sam à voulu qu'il vienne, au lieu qu'il reste devant la télé à manger et à boire, presque comme un trou le connaissant. Mais pourquoi ça te dérange au tant ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas important ou qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Aeon lâcha finalement sa cadette qui partit à l'étage. Se retrouvant seule, l'aînée pris son téléphone et appela son éternel confident, soit Sam Winchester, soit encore son homme.

- Homme perdu sans sa copine au téléphone je vous écoute ? Émit Sam.

- Wou, si tu as cette annonce pour tout tes contacts j'en serai vraiment flattée.

- On y est presque. Comment tu vas princesse ?

- Très bien, mais par contre pour Ari' ..

- Quoi y à encore ?

- Je commence à désespérer pour Dean honnêtement.

- Au pire tu sais le gamin est fort y s'en remettra.

- Mais il l'aime. C'est comme, comme .. Tiens ! Comme si du jour au lendemain je refusais de t'adresser la parole, je te quittais sans suite, sans même te dire quoi que ce soit, tu régirais comment.

- C'est une question piège ?

- Imbécile !

- ...

- Sammy ?

- Je tentais d'imaginer un monde avec tout ce que tu m'as dis.. Tu sais où je suis tombé ?

- Singapour ?

- Pourquoi Singapour ?

- Je sais pas moi, ta tellement l'esprit baladeur qu'au bout d'un moment hein !

- Ouais mais ça va loin là quand même.

- Ok, où tu es tombé finalement ?

- En enfer !

- Je vois, je vois, et Ades il était sympa ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda Sam.

- Ades, Hercule, Zeus ? Laisse tomber ! Ta jamais vu le dessin animé ?

- Bah si, mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport princesse.

- ... Bon, passons, désolé d'avoir perturber ton cerveau, j'recommencerai plus promit !

- Tu le fais tout le temps, j'peux pas être saint d'esprit quand t'es dans les parages !

- Je ne suis même pas à côté de toi, ria la jeune femme.

- Ok, je ne voulait pas te l'annoncer mais ça s'est aggraver, je suis totalement dépendant.

- Comme je t'aime toi, dit la jeune femme soudainement attendrie.

Ce fut le moment ou Arianna refit surface, douché, coiffée, habillée et même maquillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur comme ça depuis sa séparation. Elle resta un moment sans voix, entendant à peine les appels de Sam.

- Attend mon cœur je suis tombée sur une inconnue là, pardon vous savez pas où est passée ma sœur ? Celle portait un jooging, un t-shirt trop large, les cheveux en bataille et un visage cadavérique ?

- Abrutit, bonjours Sam.

- Bonjours Ari', bon je vais me préparer pour venir et par la même occasion je vais réveiller la loque qui me sert de frère, je fais vite à de suite mon ange.

- A de suite mon amour.

Aeon raccrocha et regarda encore Arianna, elle avait enfiler un jean slim noir, qu'elle avait marié avec un haut long et un peu large gris à manche courte, et associé le tout avec une paire de converse noir, ses cheveux lissé châtain au mèche blonde, et un maquillage soft, mais plutôt visible, de plus et ce fut le plus choquant, des boucle d'oreille pendant sur ses petites oreilles, ce qu'elle ne mettait que pour des occasions. Mais ce soir elle avait une occasion, et celle ci se nommait Dean Winchester.

- Et bien très chère. Ça faisait longtemps, dit Aeon.

- Commence pas ! Puis d'ailleurs tu comptes accueillir ton copain en pyjama ?

- Bien évidement que non, penses tu.

- Alors cours ! Vole, je sais pas moi fait quelque chose !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là.

Aeon monta à l'étage et se préparer elle aussi, remarquablement bien, les deux sœurs, sans le vouloir c'était presque habillées pareil, elles s'attelaient en suite chacun à une tâche, toute les deux dans la cuisine, s'organisant pour préparer le repas. Puis Ari' monta dans une des chambres d'amis préparant celle de Dean. Sachant éperdument que Sam et Aeon allait passer la nuit ensemble. Elle prépara le lit, rajouta une polaire au pied de celui ci au cas ou si Dean aurait froid. Elle prépara un autre coussin, tout était calculer. Elle entendit du bruit en bas, la porte qui s'ouvrit. Les Winchester devait être arrivé.

Elle redescendit alors dans la cuisine et remarqua bien évidement, sa sœur prise en otage par les bras et la bouche de Sam. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha de Dean, qui souriait légèrement.

- Salut Dean, dit elle.

- Hey, coucou toi, dit il en lui faisait la bise.

- Sam, je tiens à ce que ma sœur reste en vie, alors tu l'as laisse respirer !

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Sam eu vite fait d'aller reprendre la jeune femme à sa manière. Pinçant ses hanches, créant l'hystérie totale chez la cadette de sa copine, un fou rire jaune et nerveux, rien d'heureux. Il par finalement lui dire bonjours avant de repartir au côté d'Aeon. Dean quant à lui restait dans un coin regarda Arianna passer comme si elle était une des 7 merveilles du monde. Où plutôt la huitième merveille du monde. Son regard était tendre et triste, son cœur battait fort et il n'avait qu'une seule envie pouvoir faire parti de la vie blesser de la jeune Ari'. Sam avait bien remarqué le malaise de son grand frère quand, Ari avait annoncer qu'elle sortait avec ce Lucas, débile et infidèle, il avait compris alors que malgré toute ses conquêtes, tout ses coups d'un soir, son aîné avait besoin de se caser, et surtout de pouvoir vivre avec la femme de sa vie, la femme sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu. Aeon, avait elle, appris les fait par son homme. Lors d'un soir ou Dean était vraiment à plat, il l'avait appelé et ils avaient tout les deux expliquer les faits à l'aînée d'Ari, et elle avait entièrement compris Dean, ainsi que Sam qui souffrait de voir son frère ainsi.

Arianna, elle, ne remarquait rien, Dean était pour elle un ami, un très bon ami. Son confident entre autre. Elle aimait quelque toute ses qualité mais aussi ses défauts, il était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, un grand frère aussi protecteur que sa sœur de sang. Seulement le regard de son ami s'était attristé depuis un moment, il ne mettait plus le même entrain à rester avec elle, à partager quelque chose avec elle, tout était rigide et tendu. Leur liens n'était plus les mêmes.

- Dean, je ne vais pas te dire que tu peux aller t'asseoir et allumer la télé ? Tu fais comme chez toi après tout ! Dit Aeon.

- Désoler j'étais ailleurs, sa sent bon.

- Tout est fait maison mais tu devra attendre d'être à table, dit Aeon.

- Sérieux ? On mange quoi ? Demanda Dean soudain curieux.

- Tu verras bien, répondit Ari'.

Ca voix fit tourner la tête du jeune homme et il la regarda comme si sa voix, sa présence avait quelque de céleste, d'innée.

- Hého ! émit Ari' bougant sa main devant le visage de Dean. Tu es sûr que ça va Dean ?

- Oui ! Oui je vais très bien, répondit il un peu trop rapidement.

Le coupe se regarda et se compris instantanément. Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments, Arianna ne remarquait rien, bloqué par l'image d'un homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. La jeune femme partit dans le salon reprenant sa place sur le canapé délaissé.

Dans la cuisine, Sam ne lâchait pas Aeon de ses bras, Dean s'appuya contre le petit comptoir en soupirant. Sam mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Donne lui du temps, Dean, dit Sam.

- Tout est question de temps Dean, tout est toujours question de temps.

- Ma sœur peut être vraiment longue Deanou, faut pas t'en faire. Mais si tu ne lui dit rien, elle ne ferras rien.

- Mais je ne veux pas la perdre bêtement, ta sœur compte pour moi, alors je préfère me taire. Ca vous dérange si je monte m'assoupir un peu ?

- Non, pas du tout, tu peu laisser votre sac dans le couloir.

Dean acquiesca et monta dans la chambre qu'Arianna avait préparer quelque minutes au par avant, il laissa le sac dans le couloir comme lui avait dit Aeon, puis il parti s'allonger, il se mit dos à la porte et ferma les yeux un instant, songeant à la jeune femme qui était sur le canapé. Aeon restait dans les bras de Sam qui avait cacher sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie, le jeune Winchester avait de la peine pour son grand frère qui avait affronté tant de chose, Aeon sentit sa peine et caressa ses cheveux, soupirant à son tour. Elle était anxieuse pour ce repas, il n'allait certainement pas ce finir avec un happy ending. Elle serra malgré tout Sam dans ses bras, dieu qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en crever, elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, peut être même plus que sa sœur. Le couple se sépara et Sam partit dans le salon retrouver Arianna qui regardait le vide, pensive, il se mit à côté d'elle et passa sa main devant son visage. La jeune femme secoua la tête et lui souri, gardant le silence. Elle ressemblait tellement à Aeon, les même yeux, se même regard quand elle était triste.

* * *

><p>Le moment de passer à table arriva, et Dean n'était pas redescendu, Sam allait monté le chercher mais Aeon le retint, cachant son jeu.<p>

- Ari ? Appela t - elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux pas monter chercher Dean ?

Sam la regarda avec un sourire, oui sa copine était décidément parfaite !

- J'y vais, il à du s'endormir, j'ai remarqué qu'il allait pas bien ..

- Bah monte, et tu verras bien, il est pas dans son assiette en ce moment. Il pense beaucoup. Dit Sam.

Arianna monta à l'étage et partit dans la chambre ou se reposait Dean, elle ouvrit la porte et vit que le jeune homme était endormi. L'aîné des Winchester était sur le ventre, son t-shirt était au pied du lit, ses bras étaient cachés sous le coussins sa tête tournée le l'autre côté, face à la fenêtre et non à la porte. Il semblait dormir profondément, la jeune femme s'approcha alors et elle s'assit sur le lit, elle trouva soudainement le corps de Dean attirant, son dos musclé, sa peau légèrement bronzé, puis son odeur qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement de temps, jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi désirable, aussi ... Beau.

Elle passa alors sa main sur son dos, effleurant sa peu nu de ses doigts, remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, pour caresser ses cheveux, elle se rapprocha à peine de lui et lui chuchota :

- Dean ? Dean Debout.

- Heiin ?

- Debout on va manger. C'est prêt la table est mise on attend plus que toi, dit - elle d'une voix douce.

- Arianna ? Fit Dean en se tournant.

- C'est moi, souri la jeune femme.

- Je suis en plein rêve c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

S'apercevant qu'il en avait trop dit, Dean passa au geste, il attira Arianna contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, au départ elle ne comprenait pas ce que Dean pouvait bien avoir mais finalement elle se dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'un câlin, elle resta alors un moment dans ses bras, faisant violence à ses sensations de bien êtres qu'elle n'avait ressentit au par avant que dans les bras de Lucas, quand Dean rompu l'étreinte elle sentit comme un vide, comme si c'était elle maintenant qui avait besoin d'un câlin. Mais il fallait qu'ils descendent, alors Dean se leva et remit son t-shirt sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui avait du mal à lâcher son torse du regard. Ce qui fit sourire Dean, après tout, peut être cela voudrais dire qu'il était sur la bonne vois.

Ce pendant il arrivèrent tout les deux dans la salle à manger, entendant les chuchotement du couple, Dean regarda Ari qui avait déjà le regard posé sur lui. Il sourirent tout les deux, avant que Dean, ne dise.

- OH ! Y à des gens dans la maison ! Trouvez vous un hôtel non mais !

- Oh, la marmotte, s'exclama Sam.

- Mouais change de sujet, ajouta Dean qui se mit à table.

Sam et Aeon arrivèrent à leur tour, prenant soin de se mettre face à face pour laissant la place restante en face de Dean à Arianna. Cette dernière hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir, maintenant elle se sentait mal devant Dean, c'est vrai quoi il avait 27 ans, soit 5 ans de plus qu'elle. Alors qu'en avait - il à faire ? Elle garda alors le regarda vers son assiette, tripotant sa fourchette, bougeant le contenu de son assiette sans jamais en prendre une bouchée. Dean qui lui se régalait, la regarda un instant, suivi de Sam et d'Aeon.

- Ari s'il te plait recommence pas .. Dit Sa sœur.

- J'ai pas faim honnêtement.

- Mange au moins un peu Ari, s'il te plait, pour moi, dit Dean.

- Bah pourquoi je le ferrais pour toi ? Demanda la jeune femme interpellée.

- Je veux dire pour toi, ma langue à fourchée, pour toi. Tu as besoin de manger, au sinon tu vas t'affaiblir.

- J'ai pas faim Dean.

- Ça fait 1 mois que tu n'as pas faim, mais que tu manges après. J'en ai marre de te voir faire ça Arianna !

- Mais bordel, c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux, tu sais de quoi j'en ai marre moi Aeon ? C'est que tu me dises toujours, quoi faire, quoi penser ! Tu sais quoi ? Ta soirée tu peu la terminer toute seule, je reste pas une minutes de plus en bas.

- Ari', dit Dean.

- Fou moi la paix Dean !

La jeune femme maintenant coléreuse et haineuse, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dean regarda Sam puis Aeon, il baissa la tête. Aeon lâcha ses couverts et passa ses mains sur son visage, qu'est ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Le repas parfait un perspective, à l'eau de rose. Sam ne savait plus si il devait continuer à manger ou bien s'arrêter, il décida la deuxième option, puis son regard se tourna vers Dean. Malgré son regard triste pour son grand frère, il se ressaisi et dit :

- Monte la voir. Et avoue lui !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

- Elle est blessée anéanti, brisé au point de s'en faire mal. Elle à besoin d'un nouveau repère, Dean tu es celui ci, dit Sam.

- Mais ... Je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Parle, joue carte sur table, c'est bien ce qu'à fait Sam.

- Je vais voir ce que je peu faire.

Dean se leva et monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la porte était fermée, mais pas à clé, il entra et il la vit, dos à la porte, sur le flans gauche. Il entendait renifler, et geindre, elle pleurait. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit tout comme elle avait fait pour le réveiller, il mit sa main sur son bras qui cachait son visage, et le caressa doucement. Il n'en avait pas moins peur, il ne savait pas comment elle allait régir, ses période était difficile, il continuait de caresser son bras, tremblant légèrement.

- Dégage Dean.

Il retira sa mains la ramenant sur sa jambes, il baissa la tête et soupira, la jeune femme ne pu voir son air déterminer. Il souffla un coup et commença :

- Arrête de pleurer Princesse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'a pas su faire quelque chose de facile et de fort. Il n'a pas su te faire sourire jusqu'à la fin. Mais dit moi Ari, parle moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Dit elle en se retournant et en s'asseyant rapidement. Que je n'arrive pas à faire surface, que je suis perdu, que je n'ai plus confiance en moi ? Que j'ai peur du monde qui m'entour, et même de toi, de Sam. Que j'ai peur des hommes et de leur sois disant sentiments, que j'ai peur de mon cœur de mes sentiments ? Mais même si je te le dis à quoi cela servira Dean ?!

- Calme toi je t'en pris, et laisse moi parler jusqu'à la fin. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

La jeune femme, renifla une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper le paquet de mouchoir que lui tendait Dean, elle essuya ses larmes avant de regarder l'aîné des Winchester, comme une invitation à parler.

- Je sais que Lucas était une parti de ta vie, mais alors que vas - tu faire ? Te priver de l'amour, du vrai, pour un vaux rien ? Un sans coeur ? Alors tu me priverais d'un amour... Arianna, je ... Je t'aime. Depuis le début, à l'instant où je t'ai vu quand Sam à embrasser Aeon pour la première fois, au moment où je t'ai vu sourire pour ta sœur. Cet imbécile n'était pas là, alors je pouvais m'accorder, les regards les plus tendres. Je t'aime à en mourir Ari, le simple fait de te voir pleurer, de te savoir triste, me rend malheureux, comme si ... Comme si les pires malheurs s'abattait sur moi, tu ne peu pas savoir, personne ne peux comprend. Je ne comprend pas, je m'en veux parfois, dire que je t'ai protéger, aimer, surveillé, comme si tu étais ma petite soeur et voilà où j'en suis, bordel ! Laisse moi t'aider à l'oublier, à te forger une autre vie ... Laisse moi t'aimer Ari.

La jeune femme regarda Dean à nouveau en larme, comment Dean pouvait il lui trouvé quelque chose, lui qui était le roi des conquêtes de la dragues. Elle le regarda dans les yeux soudainement muette, totalement dénue d'expression ou de paroles, elle regardait Dean, son regard était triste, horriblement triste, ses yeux était rempli de larme, et si elle aurait pu l'entendre, elle aurait sur que son cœur hurlait son chagrin, les larmes de Dean finirent par descendre, brisant sa fierté d'homme, il devenait un homme incomplet, incompris. Incompris par celle qu'il aimait. Son orgueil l'obligea à baisser les yeux, son regard se figea sur les lames du plancher. Arianna ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublis ça ! Je vais rentrer vaux mieux je ne suis pas en état, dit Dean en se levant.

- Non ! ... Dean attend pars pas je t'en supplie reste.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- M'écouter. Tu voulais que je te parles, maintenant on doit parler. Je t'aime moi aussi Dean mais ...

- Pas de cette manière, sans doute.

- Laisses moi finir ! Je t'aime, mais je n'ose pas te faire confiance, non pas parce-que c'est toi en particulier mais simplement parce-que Lucas à réveillé mes anciennes craintes, mes anciens reflex. La méfiance que j'avais avant en vers les gens il la réveillé. Et j'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau, je ne veux plus souffrir de la sorte, il ma brisée en milles, crois moi. Mais ... Mais oui je t'aime Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester regarda Ari', complètement choqué, ahuris, elle l'aimait ? Elle avait bien dit qu'elle l'aimait !

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est la phrase la plus courante qu'on les hommes pour séduire une femme, mais je ne te ferrais jamais souffrir, je n'oserai jamais, pour plusieurs raisons, je ne cacherai pas que c'est aussi pour rester en vie par rapport à ta chère et tendre sœur. Mais parce-que mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel, c'est un truc de dingue. Tu ne peu imaginer ses moments où ma seule envie était de me retrouver dans tes bras, les moments de crises, les disputes avec Sam, y à des moments où je ne voulais que ton regard sur moi ...

- Mais pourquoi avoir eu toute ses filles Dean ?

- Je ne les aimais pas, je m'amusais, un coup d'un soir et basta, je ne les revoyait pas. Tu hantes mon esprits, tu es celle à qui je pense le plus souvent. C'est indescriptible. Au sinon, et Sam pourra te le dire je n'aurais pas pleurer et avant je ne serai pas là, crois moi Arianna.

Assise sur son lit en tailleur la jeune femme regarda Dean dans les yeux, elle ne voyait plus un dragueur et baratineur professionnel, mais bel et bien l'autre Dean, le vrai Dean. Elle se rapprocha doucement doucement collant son front à celui du Winchester et elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Dean glisser sur sa peau, se balader sur son menton, son cou avant de mourir au loin, elle entendit Dean chuchoter un " _s'il te plaît_ ". Elle chuchota son prénom, le joignant avec un " _je t'aime_ ". Et si elle avait trouvé, cette évidence qui allait lui faire oublier son amour passer, si Dean était celui qu'elle attendait, au fond ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'empêchait de toucher du doigt se risque énorme. La jeune femme soupira, Dean avais fermé ses yeux, et doucement il avança sa main jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme, la touchant délicatement puis enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, leurs moins jointes laissèrent penser qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Dean chuchota à son tour un " je t'aime " presque implorant, sa voix avait vrillé sur les aiguës, marquant sa peine.

Laissant peur et angoisse de côté Arianna se rapprocha du visage du Winchester qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle se rapprocha doucement, puis s'empara de ses lèvres, Dean qui n'y croyait plus ou n'osait y croire encore ouvris brusquement les yeux. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, dans sa tête plus rien n'était question de temps, il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, son passé était absent dans sa mémoire, il ne pensait à rien, c'était le brouillard totale, son cerveau était déconnecté. Il laissa les lèvres de la jeune femme embrasser les siennes avant de participé, Arianna souri, étirant ses lèvres contre celle de Dean. Flottant dans les airs, rencontrant les étoiles, les plus beaux miracles. Elle y croyait maintenant, tout était possible.

L'air vint à leur manquer, ils rompirent le contact de leur lèvres gardant les yeux fermés comme si tout deux nous voulaient pas les rouvrir pour encore ce rêve magnifique. En se mordant la lèvres inférieure Arianna fut la première à les ouvrir, regardant le visage apaisé de Dean, se doux sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Dean ... Chuchota - t - elle.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. De réalisé, que son vœux le plus chère avait été exaucé. Il les rouvris finalement tombant dans les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme. Sans dire un mot elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra contre elle en soupirant.

- Je veux avoir confiance en toi, pourvoir te laisser m'aimer, mais surtout je veux t'aimer au delà des frontières.

- Tout se gagnera avec le temps, je ferrai tout pour toi, mais assure que ton cœur est dans tes paroles, réellement. Que se n'est pas une échappatoire. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.

- Dean, oublier Lucas sera difficile, je suis rester longtemps avec lui, mais tu ne seras pas son ombres, tu ne seras pas une porte pour l'oublie, non. Jamais. Je veux commencer avec toi, recommencer à vivre avec ce qui est vrai, être avec le seul homme de ma vie. Être avec toi Dean.

Submergé par l'émotions Dean serra Arianna contre lui, son corps fin entre ses bras le rendait fort, capable de tout les exploits du monde. Ils se serraient tout les deux l'un contre l'autre, scellant de nouveau leur nouveau couple par un baisé passionné cette fois, langoureux, amoureux, tendre, beau.

* * *

><p>Devant la porte de la chambre d'Arianna, entre ouverte, se tenant les mains, Aeon et Sam regardait le nouveau couple, leur bonheur. Il les regardaient émerveillés, et heureux, Aeon allait retrouver sa sœur, joviale, souriante, elle allait être elle - même, et non son ombre. Sam lui allait pouvoir de nouveau apercevoir le sourire de son frère, cette flammes ardente et brûlantes de passions dans ses yeux, qui le rendait si remarquable pour ses yeux de petit frère. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de la taille de sa copine, souriant de milles feu. Il finirent par dire d'un même voix :<p>

- Il était temps.

Dean quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour regarder leurs interlocuteurs, il souriant lui aussi, et Arianna souriant tout contre son torse, le serrant contre elle. Le couple s'approcha des nouveaux amants, et sourit.

- Bonheur tout les deux, dit Sam.

- Fait souffrir ma sœur et je massacre ton service trois pièce avant de t'écharper, et de te pendre avec tes viscères, compris ?

Dean pâlit, mais il sourit de suite après plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ari' qui s'était redresser.

- J'ai des plans, pour le présent et le futur et faire souffrir un princesse n'en fait pas parti.

Arianna le regarda, de son regarda ampli d'amour et de tendresse, se rapprochant pour reprendre ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Euuuh ... Mais ...

Arianna s'arrêta et regarda sa sœur.

- Oui ?

- Ça va refroidir ...

Dean et Arianna la regardèrent avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de reprendre otage les lèvres de l'autre, Sam hilare pris la mains d'Aeon et la tira hors de la chambre.

- La voilà l'occasion parfaite pour rattraper le tête à tête manqué de samedi soir, sourit le cadet des Winchester.

Aeon souri de nouveau finalement si Arianna n'était pas là ce n'était pas plus grave, encore si Dean manquait à l'appel tant qu'ils étaient heureux, les moments avec Sam allait être plus nombreux !

FIN !


End file.
